Convert $2\ \dfrac{7}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${2}\ {\dfrac{7}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{7}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{50}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{50}{25}} + {\dfrac{7}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{50}{25}} + {\dfrac{7}{25}} = \dfrac{57}{25}$